User talk:Grizzly Bear
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Sign your messages with the signature button, please! Because if you don't, I will still find you. :3 Have fun Remove the Ghosts category in this blog. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 17:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I would like to refute by saying that "everyday" and "every day" do not mean the same thing. "Everyday" is an adjective means something that is normal, or within a daily routine. "Every day" means something will happen each day. In BIttersweet Smile, the incorrect form is used. ~ Avenging Angel (talk) 17:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Wow Can't believe I didn't notice that was plagiarized. Thanks :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 19:34, February 1, 2015 (UTC) K Even though I'm not here anymore, I'm still going to chat in SPWC, so perhaps we can chat there if we want to. :b Switchblade Made Strawberry (talk) 20:22, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the kind words and advice. I posted on the deletion appeal page and have a copy of the message I left there on my blog. The stories can be found on my talk page in red. As far as posting to other sites go, I don't really think I want to. I was hooked on CreepyPastas since the first one I ever heard narrated on YouTube, so as cheesy as it sounds, that's where my heart lies. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 19:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Response to reasons for my pastas getting deleted Here are my explainations for what you found wrong with the pastas. Firstly, a title doesn't make a story. I wouldn't even really say it's part of the story, so even if they're the wrost titles on the site, as long as they're appropriate that's all that matters. Quite frankly, I like that my micropasta titles are in the story as well. It emphasizes how short they are by making the reader realize they already read a good fraction of the pasta before even clicking it. As far as length goes, many admins will say "it's short" but that doesn't automatically make it bad. If anything, I think micropastas should be in a category of their own. As far as the individual pasta problems you had goes: I Slit My Own Throat Once - This pasta does make sense but, as with any short story, it requires the reader/listener to think about what exactly it means rather than spelling everything out. The way I personally interpret it (though it can be interpreted in other ways) is that the story teller is actually a parasite who goes from person to person, making them mutilate themselves, only to do it again. My Grotesque Nightmare - This one also makes sense. It contains both a premonition of the moment the storyteller dies, as well as a flashback to when they had that moment. The eeriness comes from the fact that they've known exactly when and how they were going to die, and that it constantly stuck with them in their mind for all those years. A Buffering Movie - I feel your reasons for justifying this story's deletion are opinionated (weak delivery, etc.) Many others would differ. One other thing about micropastas that all the admins here should keep in mind is that there is a reason to be lenient when critiquing them: They don't take much time to read. It's a short and sweet deal. Worst case, you don't like it, but it only took up 30 seconds of your time. A Stupid Chain Letter - This is a true story. I explained that I was being honest because 1,000,001 Creepypastas will claim to be true then be so blatantly far-fetched. Again, I feel your reasons for justifying this story's deletion are opinionated. Many people found the tone to be relatable. The Wake-Up Game - Your problem seems to only be with the stories ending. I understand that a lot of people, myself included, like more closer when it comes to hearing/reading stories. However, there is an audience on this site/out there that enjoys a more open ending, as it encourages use of the imagination and controversy. Thank you for your reasons, I hope you understand mine. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 20:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE Critique There's a difference between giving helpful critique and ganging up on respected author and trying to get rid of his stories due to admin drama/personal opinions. I thanked you, honestly, for giving me reasons for the deletion of the pastas. You shouldn't look at a counterargument as disregarding your input, but rather challenging it head on. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Been a loooong time Hi Beary! It's me, Luigi! It's been a while since we talked, I just wanted to ask how come you do not have me on skype no more? Just curious, hope all is well with you! Bye Luigifan100 02:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm DOES THAT BADGE SAY ADMIN? [[User:Spicy Squirrelz| ~I LUV U DAWG~ ]] 00:14, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Admin Shame to lose an admin, but if you feel like you aren't enjoying the work you do here, I'm not going to try and stop you. All I ask is that you poke in from time to time and check in on us/vice-versa. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:11, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Mmmmk? Kinda weird to see you go from nowhere. One thing I have to say though, I kinda miss the times we used to talk with a certain friendship, and if you're interested I can give you my new skype name for us to talk again (I forgot the password of my previous one and was too lazy to request a new one). Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! 00:06, April 7, 2015 (UTC) All in Good Taste I just wanted to be sure that you knew I responded to your post and appreciate your honesty and feedback :) That was my first ever attempt at poetry, so I had (and still have) no idea what I was doing. I promise that my pasta are much better XD Thanks again for the feedback! I'll be sure to keep working at that poem. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 00:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks again for the feedback. I am glad you told me that it wasn't good before I put it out, I'd rather be told that something sucks when it does than being surround by "Yes-Men" and putting out something terrible XD I asked both Empyre and Banning to look over it as well, sort of as an emergency fix-up type deal. :By the way, I want to read your pasta, but you don't have them listed on your User Page. Also, congratulations on 2,000 edits! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 19:06, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back! Hey, Haven't seen you around for a while, good to see you back in action. Banningk1979 (talk) 20:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Thanks you. We have a great team here and I'm really happy to be a part of it. I've also written a lot since last year, so if you get a chance, please check out some of my work. All my pastas are linked on my profile page. Again, welcome back! Banningk1979 (talk) 18:49, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi once-Cassist Hey friend; good to see you back here again. I forgot to thank you for your critique on my WW pasta 'The Taipans', so I'll do that now Thanks very much, and I appreciated your honest feedback. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 RE: Back I've been trying to get back for good. It tends to be difficult now and then, though. Senjumaru Shutara 19:37, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Your Pasta Hello, congratulations on 2,000 edits! I want to read your pasta that you mentioned, but don't have named on your User Page. I apologize if I am coming off as pushy, I just figured that you didn't see the message I left you about it earlier :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :It was worth the wait. Don't really have anything to say about it that hasn't already been said in the comments, but I enjoyed it a lot. You're talented and should keep writing when inspiration strikes you. Let me know if you make more pasta, I'd be happy to read them. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 16:25, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Grizzly I remember you liked my 'Spider Cannibals' story and its sequel also, and gave some intelligent feedback. I have written a new pasta: The Cat. If you have time, please give it a read and see if you like it. It's already been reviewed by banningk1979, but I'd like a second opinion on the changes I've made based on his critique. This is important to me, because cats are my life, and I'm really willing to devote time to making this pasta one of the best on the site if possible. Thanks [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 18:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Fire Embleeeem I just got awakening and I can't wait for fates. Just thought of you while making my character. Hope RL is going well. :-D Rinskuro13 (talk) 13:44, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Take Care Hey, take care! Hope you consider coming back in the future when/if your schedule opens up. Always looking forward to more great stories. Bye, Grizzly and thank you so much for all the help! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:31, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Story Deletion Request Just deleted it. If you need anything else, feel free to ask! MrDupin (talk) 16:28, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello. Hello, friend. It's been many, many years since we've last spoken. I think we developed a great rapport and I'd love to hear from you. For some reason, your Wattpad leads to a dead link and, although I haven't messaged you or added a friend request on discord, I felt it wouldn't be right if I messaged you without letting you know on this talk page first. It's Eso. You know who, I think. Want to get in touch again? Just let me know on my Talk Page. Don't worry, I'll see it. Take care, friend. ArmadillooftheAges (talk) 07:49, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for responding. Isn't it funny how sometimes you'll be thinking about someone and then, boom, you see them or something that strongly relates to them? Life's just funny that way, I suppose. And hey, no worries at all. Better late than never, right? And yes, my life has actually drastically changed too. I'm glad your life has improved since those days. As for mine, well, for the better...not exactly, but it's definitely different, I'll say that, although there is some improvement which I'm happy about. Take your time. I, too, have become very busy lately, so I won't be able to talk right away either. I have my own priorities and obligations at the moment as well, but I'll be more than happy to send you a friend request on Discord. And yes, if you'd like, I'll message you on the 18th. You live in the Pacific Time Zone, correct? Tell me when is a good time to message you. I'll be sending you a friend request soon enough. Don't worry, you'll know who I am. I'm very excited to talk to you again, old friend. See you then! ArmadillooftheAges (talk) 21:40, March 14, 2019 (UTC)